Power of the Kitsune
by auraRilou
Summary: Nine years ago, a disaster led to a young child being orphaned, but a wise Ninetales took him in. Now, with a female Eevee by his side, Adam Kitsune starts his journey to become a Pokémon Master, but fate has other things in mind for the Pokémon-raised human…
1. Introduction, Disclaimer and Timeline

**I can't believe that I'm working on three stories at the same time, but after reading stories such as Child of Mew and Symbiosis, I decided to do a story just like them, although this takes place during (and after) Best Wishes in the Amine. However, the world is much more darker and edgier, just like in Symbiosis, and a new tail is about to take place. One which has some parallels to Ash's journey, yet at the same time is much different, mainly as this story mainly focuses on a new Pokemon Trainer who grew up with a Ninetales. For one, the starting age for Pokémon trainers is now 12 rather than 10, mainly due to the fact that being a Trainer is more dangerous than normal. Plus, Orre is right on Kanto's doorstep, being to the north of Kanto - and the Orre maps have West as the top rather than North.**

* * *

**Summary: **

**Nine years ago, a disaster led to a young child being orphaned, but a wise Ninetales took him in. Now, with a female Eevee by his side, Adam Kitsune starts his journey to become a Pokémon Master, but fate has other things in mind for the Pokémon-raised human…**

**Meanwhile, in Unova, N learns about both Neo Plasma's actions, and about the group known as Team Dark Aura, who are hell-bent on taking over the universe, and so he tries his best to stop them if he can. Although it doesn't help that one of the members of Team Dark Aura was the one behind the disaster which orphaned Adam...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters barring Adam, Darian and the Bayhills. There will be some mature content being touched on.**

* * *

**Timeline:**

**109 years ago: Ninetales was born, and then she evolved from a Vulpix.**

**56 years ago: Samuel Oak was born.**

**55 years ago: Mr. Bayhill was born.**

**45 years ago: Oak and Bayhill went on a Pokemon Journey, eventually leading to the duo competing in the finals of the first Indigo Conference. Oak ended up winning the Conference with a 6-5 victory.**

**36 years ago: Bayhill retires from Pokemon Training to look after his new baby daughter.**

**30 years ago: Oak retires from Pokemon Training, and becomes a Pokemon Professor. Bayhill's wife was killed by a group of Pokemon Thieves, which caused him to move to near the Orre border. Wes was born.**

**22 years ago: N was born.**

**18 years ago: Ash, Gary and Michael was born.**

**12 years ago: Adam Bayhill and Darian Ivy was born.**

**10 years ago: Wes joins Team Snagem.**

**9 years ago: Wes defects from Team Snagem, and takes out most of Cipher, thanks to the help of Ho-Oh. However, Mr. Bayhill, his daughter and her husband were killed by Cipher. Adam was taken in by a Ninetales, and received the new surname Kitsune from her.**

**5 years ago: Ash and Gary begin their Pokemon Adventure.**

**4 years ago: Cipher's attempted return is thwarted by Michael, who purifies the Lugia they were using. Ash comes in the top 16 in the Indigo Conference and then learns that he is the Chosen One before winning the Orange League.**

**3 years ago: Ash comes in the top 8 in the Silver Conference. Ninetales learns something about Adam, but keeps it a secret from him.**

**2 years ago: Teams Aqua and Magma are stopped by Ash, who then comes in the top 8 in the Ever Grande Conference. He then takes on the Kanto Battle Frontier and wins.**

**1 year ago: Team Galactic's plans are stopped by Ash, who then made third place in the Lily of the Valley Conference.**

**A few months ago: Team Dark Aura was founded.**

**Now: Adam Kitsune prepares for his Pokémon Journey...**


	2. A Ciphered Burden (Prologue)

**Lets start off by, as per normal for my stories, giving a back of a backdrop to set the scene.**

* * *

Some people would say that the Bayhill family possibly had it coming, living so close to the border with the Orre region in a house which they had built from scratch. Others say that they were just unlucky, being in the wrong place at the wrong time without any strong Pokémon to protect them. However, for a certain Admin, the Bayhill family was a threat which needed to be dealt with, mainly as the father was once a renowned Pokémon Trainer who came in second in his Indigo Conference challenge, having been defeated by none other than Samuel Oak in the finals, who, while officially retired from Pokémon Training, still did his part to stop any evil plans which might threaten Kanto. Besides, Snattle noted to himself, if he could take them out, then surely Greevil would allow him to take over Evice's role should the latter end up failing badly, and with how things were looking so far, that might be the case.

Even though he didn't have any Shadow Pokémon on him – mainly as Greevil was letting Evice run Cipher, and the latter didn't think that he could be trusted with a major Shadow Pokémon for now, even though he had given that dancing loony a Shadow Sudowoodo, for Arceus' sake! – Snattle was confident that his Metang and Quagsire, along with the Cipher Peons he had under his command, would be able to take care of the Bayhills once and for all.

But, unknown to them, they wasn't the only one watching the Bayhills. In fact, a Ninetales was also nearby, her red eyes gazing on the residence. There was something about this place which made the Ninetales curious, although she couldn't put a tail on it just yet. All she knew is that somehow, something was about to go down, and she may need to do something about it.

And then, the door to the house opened, and out came three… no, four humans. The eldest was, of course, the runner-up himself, who was watching as his daughter and her partner looked after a child who only looked about two, maybe three years old. Snattle looked harder from his hiding place, and noticed that, barring a Jolteon which was running around, being chased by the child, none of the others had any Pokémon on them at all. Grinning, he motioned for two of the Peons to move in, ready to attack at a moment's notice. They knew that they had to make sure that the Bayhills would be unable to ever put a wrench in Cipher's plans, even if it meant killing them.

And then, with a wordless signal, the Peons launched their assault on the Bayhills. Even though the group had no Shadow Pokémon amongst themselves, they did have some Pokémon which made up for it, including a Kadabra and an Arbok.

The resulting battle was bloody, but in the end, even though three of the Peons and five of their Pokemon had died thanks to the adults defending themselves with what they had at the time, the daughter and her partner both met their end thanks to Cipher's Pokémon, the Jolteon was mortally wounded from trying to protect the child, and the legendary Trainer was slowly being crushed by the Metang's grip.

"Hey, what do you want us to do with that child?" a Peon asked, his lust for bloodshed not quite fulfilled.

"Leave him alone – without anyone else to protect him, he's nothing more than Fearow food," Snattle noted, believing that the child wouldn't be able to survive longer than a few nights. This caused the Ninetales to growl, but she did it quietly so that the Cipher goons didn't hear her. The last thing she needed was for them to try and kill or capture her.

"Well, I hope that after this, I get a promotion… and a Shadow Pokémon of my own," the Peon noted, kicking the Jolteon to one side and ignoring the fact that the child rushed to the Pokémon's side, trying to tell him to wake up even though he was as good as gone. He then casually ordered his Charmander to set the house on fire, hoping that it would burn away the evidence that they were ever there as they left.

"Jet, wake up," the child cried, shaking the Jolteon's body. "Plz Jet…"

/He won't be waking up anymore,/ a soothing female voice replied inside of the boy's head. /And neither will your parents…/

"Eh? Who r u, an wot u meen?" the boy asked, not knowing fully how to speak.

/I am Nine-Tipped Flaming Kitsune, but you can call me by my species name, Ninetales, for now,/ the Ninetales noted as she jumped out of her hiding place, almost . /And… well, they have passed on from this world. Anyway, what are you called?/

"Um… Ma told me not to tell stranger ma maim," the boy replied.

/I can understand that, but she's no longer here, so do you mind bending that just this once?/

"Um… well, ma maim's Adam Bayhill," the boy responded.

/Adam… Well, if you want to stay alive, I suggest you come with me,/ the Ninetales noted. /It would be in both of our interests, anyway./

"Okay," Adam admitted.

/Good. Now climb onto my back – and be careful with my tails./

"Why?" he asked, as he gently climbed onto the Ninetales' back.

/Because otherwise bad things will happen to you,/ the Ninetales responded. /Now, let's go and see where you'll be living from now on. Oh, and make sure to hold on tight, but not too tight,/ she added, before she bounded off back into the forest, leaving the burning house for Nature to reclaim.

* * *

**I know that Adam's not pronouncing his words correctly, but he's only three years old, for Arceus' sake - he's not that skilled with English. At least he knows enough for the Ninetales to understand him.**


	3. Welcome to Pallet

**Holy smokes, even though I've only just started this story, I'm almost already at 50 views, which for my third attempt of writing a fanfiction in the Pokémon universe (as there is another story which I am working on at the time) is not too shabby, especially with it being the first day. Anyway, today I finally get the plot rolling, and some of the more mature elements will come into play during these early chapters. Oh, and reviews and constructive critique would be appreciated.**

* * *

"Speech"

/Thoughts and\or Telepathy/

'sPoké'

**"Signs"**

* * *

Adam Kitsune woke up with a yawn inside of the cove he and Ninetales lived in. For about nine years, the duo had lived together almost as if the Ninetales was his mother – which was kinda right, mainly as the Ninetales decided to adopt the human child as her son. And, for the first six years, the two of them grew close, as if they really were mother (or Meema – the Pokémon equivalent to mother) and son. But, on the day he turned nine, Adam felt woozy for a while – although, as Ninetales found out, that was because something within him was awakening: a flaming Aura which were normally only limited to Ninetales themselves.

/It's a good thing I saved him,/ the Ninetales noted to herself when she realized that Adam had that Aura. /While he's not the so-called Chosen One – although what I would give to be able to see Him for myself one day – he might be the one from the legends us Ninetales know about,/ she mused.

The next three years, the Ninetales slowly worked to get Adam to learn about his powers. At first, she intended Adam to learn about them for himself, but after six months of no progress, she decided to give him a gentle nudge in the right direction. Even though Ninetales are well-known as Fire-Typed Pokémon, a strong Ninetales would know how to use Fire, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Ground, Poison, Grass, Steel and Normal moves, even though most Trainers would only be able to use four of those moves at a time, and those Types could also be manipulated and enhanced by someone with the Aura of Ninetales, although Fire and Normal are the easiest Types for someone with the Aura of Ninetales to manipulate.

So what the Ninetales did was to train her adopted son to manipulate fire to the point where he could create a makeshift Ember attack by himself, although it took a good year to master it. It then took another nine months for him to learn how to use the Aura he had to create a Protect which would allow him to protect himself from any stray attacks, and another three months for him to master psychic communication – which, giving that Ninetales often communicated through that method so that his skills of speaking English didn't fade but, instead, grew stronger with her help, was something which Adam really enjoyed learning about.

The last few months were to strengthen his mind and body so that he could take on any threats which might try to kill him – besides, as he learned for himself, some wild Pokémon would try and kill humans, especially if the Pokémon are Spearows, Fearows or Gyarados. In fact, one time, a pack of Spearows and Fearows attacked the duo when outside of the cave, and Adam had to defend himself using nothing more than his makeshift Ember, his untested Protect and his physical strength. Even though he did get some major wounds during the fight – which Ninetales managed to heal up afterwards – he still managed to drive the pack away.

And now, with him turning twelve, he was now able to register as a Pokémon Trainer – a dream he had for a few years now. It just so happened that the next day, Professor Oak of Pallet Town would be giving a lucky few prospective Trainers their starting Pokémon. He was also the only person which Ninetales could trust to know about Adam. In fact, from time to time, Adam would enter the nearby Pokémon Center to talk to Oak about how his life was getting on. And the last time he called – about a month ago – he informed Oak about him becoming of the age required to begin a Pokémon Journey soon. When Oak heard that, he asked if he didn't mind popping over to Pallet Town to get his Starting Pokémon and everything else he would need, and Adam agreed to that – mainly as Ninetales was willing to let him do so, but on one condition: that she followed him and acted like a mentor.

Adam suspected that there was something else which she wanted, though, because a few months back, she told him that some Pokémon, especially the horny female Pokémon, may try and ambush a human, especially a Trainer, simply to get their seed inside of them. And… well, when she went to train him to try and prevent them from being able to do so for the first time that same day, she not only ended up taking his virginity, but when she felt his seed inside of her for the first time… Adam wasn't sure, but she possibly ended up becoming a bit addicted to it. Then again, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he really liked the feeling of her pussy when he was inserted into it, even though they knew that they wouldn't get an unexpected surprise in the form of a Vulpix egg due to the fact that the two were of incompatible Egg Groups: while Ninetales was of the Field Egg Group, Adam was technically of the Undiscovered Egg Group, due to him being human and not a Pokémon.

* * *

After fully waking up, eating and, in Adam's case, getting dressed, the duo set off for Pallet Town, which wasn't too far from the cave which they lived in. However, even then, it took them a good day to reach Pallet Town, reaching there as the sun begun to set.

"Whoa… I've never seen a sunset as beautiful as this," Adam noted as they walked into Pallet Town.

/I've seen better over my long life,/ Ninetales countered with a huff. /But this isn't that bad, come to think about it./

"Yeah, well, we need to see Oak tomorrow, because that's when we will be getting my Starter," Adam pointed out.

/Good point – although where will we stay? Pallet Town doesn't have a Pokémon Center as such…/

"True, but the professor did say that he would sort something out," Adam pointed out… before someone came running towards them.

"Hey… aren't you… Adam Kitsune?" the twelve-year-old asked, panting for breath.

"Yeah… What's it to you?" Adam countered.

"Well… Professor Oak… asked me to… let you know… that Delia… will look after you tonight," the male replied. "Oh, and I'm Darian. Darian Ivy," he added, offering a hand to shake, which Adam took.

"Well, Darian… I'm happy to meet you. And I guess you'll be off on your journey as well tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. And I already know which Pokémon I want for my Starter. How about you?"

"Well… I'm not sure right now. I guess I'll decide when the time comes, although I wouldn't mind having a Charmander if I could."

"Well, anyway, Delia's house is just over there, the third one on the right. You can't miss it," Darian pointed out. "And I wish you the best of luck in your journey."

"And the same to you, Darian," Adam replied, before setting off to Delia's house – yet Darian interrupted him.

"Hey, is that Ninetails…?"

"Na, she's not mine. In fact, it's more like I'm hers, if you catch my drift," Adam replied with a wink.

"…Ah. I see… Anyway, I hope to see you tomorrow!"

"Will do," Adam replied, causing a smirk from Ninetales. She had a feeling the two of them would end up becoming rivals – besides, she knew that every great Pokémon Trainer needed a rival to constantly test them against.

After waving goodbye to Darian, Adam and Ninetales then headed over to the house he had pointed out – and he noticed exactly why it couldn't be missed, as just by the front of the house was a sign, saying:

**"Welcome to the Ketchum Residence.**

**Home of the Chosen One,**

**Ash Satoshi Ketchum."**

"Whoa… So the Chosen One you've been on about a few times lived here?" Adam asked, as he went to knock on the door.

/Yeah – he's well-known among Pokémon due to the countless times he saved the world – so far, he stopped the Beast of the Sea from rising, stopped the Masked Marauder from turning Celebi into a Shadow Pokémon, protected the Eon duo and their Soul Dew from evil hands while managing to save Latios from his intended fate, saved the Tree of Beginning from dying with a Lucario's help, stopped a battle between the Space-Time Twins, and even stopped the Original One from going on a rampage of revenge,/ Ninetales noted. /And that's just some of the stuff he had done so far./

"Wow… he really is famous, then," Adam noted, before knocking on the door. And then, moments later, the door was opened, and standing behind it was a red-haired female who, despite her age, still looked young and fit. And behind her was a Mr. Mime.

"Oh, aren't you Adam Kitsune?" Delia asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, that's me – and this is Ninetails, my Meema," Adam replied.

"Nine!" Ninetails added – which to Adam, sounded as a 'Hello there!'

"Aww, I never knew you were being looked after by such a cutie," Delia noted, before giving Ninetails a lovingly pet on the head.

"Yeah, I can't believe that it's been nine years since she took me in," Adam replied. "At least she was able to make sure that I learned everything I needed to learn for my journey," he added with a blush.

"Well, as Ash is currently away over in Unova right now, I don't think he'll mind if you borrow his bed tonight," Delia noted.

"Well, I'm used to roughing it out outside, but thanks, Delia."

"Are you at all hungry? I was going to make dinner when you two arrived," Delia asked the duo.

"Well, I haven't had anything to eat since midday, so sure thing," Adam replied. "Just make sure to also get something for Meema here."

After about half an hour, Delia, Adam and Ninetales were eating their food – Delia had whipped up a nice and hearty pasta dish for Adam and herself, while Ninetales was happily digging into a bowl of kibble which was garnished with Oran berries. During this time, she asked Adam how it was like living like he was, to which he admitted that even though he sometimes wanted to have lived a normal life, he didn't mind the life he lived so far, as it was preparing him for his Pokémon Journey. And then, worn out from the day's walk, Adam decided to call it a night and went to Ash's bedroom, although along the way he noticed the trophy cabinet where Ash kept the badges, shields and trophies which he had earned, including a shield for making it to the last 16 in the Indigo Conference, the last 8 in the Silver and Ever Grande Conferences, and trophies for coming third in the Lily of the Valley Conference as well was winning the Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier.

/You know, one day I hope that I might be able to have a collection of trophies as good as this,/ Adam thought to himself, before getting into bed and falling asleep, with Ninetales curling up on the floor next to the bed.

* * *

**And with that, the plot is about to begin rolling. And, just like in Child of Mew, a Pokémon mother is referred to as "Meema", although that possibly started out from Zoroark: Master of Illusion. Also, there is a poll running on my profile page (as of the writing of this chapter) which would allow you to decide exactly what Egg will appear later on in the story. Anyway, if things keep up, I might post the third chapter quite soon.**

**Also, the Aura Adam has will play a role in the story, but exactly what it is will be something for you guys to figure out yourselves.**


	4. The Journey Begins

**I thought it might be a good idea to upload this chapter now so that the plot gets moving further. In this, Adam finally gets his starter, and therefore can move on to starting his Pokemon Journey proper. Oh, and remember to check my profile page for the poll regarding which Pokémon might be in the egg which is kinda debuting at the end of this chapter. Plus, if you are enjoying the story so far, a follow and a like goes a long way, as well as any reviews and constructive critique which you may have.**

* * *

"Speech"

/Thoughts and\or Telepathy/

'sPoké'

**"Signs"**

* * *

/Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,/ Ninetales noted as she gently nudged Adam as the sun rose over Pallet Town.

"Not right now, Meema, I'm still tired," Adam mumbled in his sleep.

/Do you really want your own Pokémon to train, or do you want me to curse you again for sleeping in?/ she threatened – a trick of hers which always got Adam's attention. And, like normal, Adam jolted awake: if there was anything Adam didn't want to happen, it's to end up on the receiving end of one of Ninetales' curses. Last time he was on the receiving end of one, he couldn't see for a whole week, and had to rely on his other senses in order to survive. At least her curses weren't as bad as the Curse of Ninetales of legend.

"Okay, okay… you win," Adam moaned as he got out of bed and started to get changed ready for the big day.

/You better hurry up, or there won't be any Pokémon left for you to use,/ Ninetales warned, which caused Adam to realize that time was of the essence, so he quickly got dressed and dashed off towards Professor Oak's lab, making Ninetales sigh. She made a note to tell Adam off should he complain about being hungry.

* * *

As Adam finally made it close enough to the Lab, he saw Darian walking out with triumph, holding a Pokéball up high. And not only that, but there was a huge crowd outside, which included some cheerleaders chanting Darian's name

"Finally, my quest to become a Pokémon Master is about to begin. I, Darian Ivy, will make sure that the Chosen One isn't the only person who would be famous from here!" he shouted, causing Adam to roll his eyes. If anything, Darian seemed to be getting big-headed from becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Adam countered, causing Darian to turn around to him.

"Ah, look, if it isn't the Ninetales-raised rival of mine," Darian replied. "It's a shame your adopted mother isn't here right now – because my Pokémon could wipe the floor with her!"

"Yeah, and you've only had that Pokémon for what, ten minutes? While Ninetales has at least a hundred years of experience," Adam countered. For once, he was glad that Ninetales wasn't here to hear that – otherwise, Darian would be on the receiving end of a Ember attack intended to teach him a lesson.

"We'll see about that… Anyway, smell you later, Kitty-boy," Darian taunted, before heading off towards Route 1.

"I'll get you back for calling me that, Darian," Adam swore under his breath - he _hated_ it when Darian called him Kitty-boy - before walking up to the lab and entering.

* * *

"Ah, you've finally made it," Oak noted as he walked over to the Ninetales-raised human. "So, I guess you are ready to begin your journey?"

"Yeah, and I know exactly which Pokémon I want to get," Adam noted, as he reached for a Pokéball. "I choose Charman…"

"Well, I would give you that Pokemon, if it wasn't for the fact that someone who got here early had already taken that Pokémon," Oak pointed out as Adam opened the Pokéball to find out that it was empty.

"Okay then..." Adam shrugged, before reaching for another Pokéball. It wasn't the Pokemon he was wanting, but it was worth a shot. "How about Bulba…"

"Also taken by someone who got here early," Oak sighed, as the Pokéball opened up, showing that it was empty as well. He knew that the other three Trainers who were starting out that day had already claimed their starter.

"I guess Squirtle's already taken as well," Adam noted, deflating. He had a feeling Darian would go for that Pokémon himself, so he didn't even need to bother trying the other Pokéball.

"Yep – but how did you know that?" Oak asked.

"Well, I think that Darian's the one with Squirtle," Adam admitted - then again, Darian knew that he was raised by a Ninetales, and therefore most likely figured that he would be focusing on Fire Pokémon. However, that wasn't Adam's plan - he wanted a versatile team which could take on any challenge any Trainer can toss at him. Although he did want to start off with the Fire Starter himself.

"Well... I do have one more Pokémon with me, although she's a lively one," Oak admitted in responce. "I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle her, though…"

"Is it a Vulpix?" Adam asked out of curiosity, only for Oak to shake his head.

"No – the Pokémon in question is inside this Pokéball," Oak said, before offering a light brown Pokéball. "It's the only Starter-Level Pokémon I have left, even though she came from the wild, and not from a ranch which specialize in preparing Starter Pokémon," he added.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice… I'll have to take it," Adam replied, before taking the Pokéball and opening it up… only to end up being suddenly glomped by the Eevee which had burst out of that Pokéball, knocking him onto the floor.

'Finally free!' the Eevee cheered, running around on Adam's chest. 'Now I will never need to be inside of that stupid ball ever again!'

"Whoa… Easy there. Can you get off of me?" Adam asked.

'No - Eevee wants to bounce all over you,' the Eevee countered.

"Hey, I'm not someone to bounce on – I'm your Trainer, for Arceus' sake!"

'My Trainer? Hah! I don't want a Trainer… well, unless they are willing to give me something extra in return..' the Eevee noted with a blush, before starting to walk towards Adam's crotch.

It clicked what the Eevee wanted from Adam, and he wasn't willing to do that right here, right then. "Whoa there! I think I know what it is you want, but I'd rather you didn't do it here, especially while Oak (or anyone else, for that matter) is watching, and plus my Meema wouldn't like it if you did that," Adam countered.

'…Okay, but you better not put me back in that ball. I'm claustrophobic,' the Eevee sighed, before getting off of him.

"Thanks… I see what you mean there, Professor," Adam noted.

"Yeah, she seems to be lustful towards males, especially Trainers," the Professor noted, thinking back to his encounter with her, and how he had to use the Pokéball to prevent something bad from happening. "Which is why I wasn't planning on giving her to anyone at first, but thanks to you, I think she now has the Trainer she needs."

"Yeah, true that… Anyway Eevee, can you come with me please?"

'Sure, but only if you let me have a taste afterwards,' Eevee noted.

"Well, if Meema lets you do so, then sure – but remember that if she says no, that means you can't have a taste for now."

'Yea… wait, how can you understand what I'm saying?' Eevee asked as they walked out of the lab.

"Well… Why don't you ask my Meema about it?" Adam replied, as he saw Ninetales waiting for them.

/Adam… So you finally managed to get a Pokémon. And a female one, from the looks of things… Maybe that legend I've heard is indeed true…/

"Eh? What are you on about, Meema?"

/Just something I heard about – nothing which you have to worry about right now, though… That Eevee is indeed your Starter, am I right?/ she asked.

"Yeah… And from what I can tell, she's one of the ones which you were on about earlier – you know… the ones which are horny?"

/Ah… I see. And I suspect she tried to make a move on you?/

"Yeah, but I told her to wait until both we are away from prying eyes and you give her permission to have a taste," Adam replied, folding his arms.

/Well… If she proves her worth, then she will be allowed to do so, but not before,/ Ninetales noted, causing the Eevee to sigh. But then...

"Hey, Adam, you've forgotten something!" Professor Oak noted, walking out with a Pokédex and six Pokéballs, along with the Eevee's Pokéball. "You'll need these to be able to start your journey… and, if you ask me, it might be wise for you to capture your mother just so that she won't be able to be caught by anyone else."

/Well, he has a point there,/ Ninetales noted. /Besides, it's best to take precautions like that, just in case. But... I know that you wouldn't want me to be battling, so wouldn't that put you at a disadvantage, by only being able to have five Pokémon barring myself?/

"Using Psychic powers again, eh?" Oak asked, having heard the Ninetales - from which the Ninetales nodded. "Well, anyway... I've managed to twist some arms to allow you – and only you, Adam – to carry an extra Pokémon with you, just so long as you don't use that one for League battling, seeing how the League normally restricts Trainers to carrying six Pokémon with them at a time."

"Got it," Adam replied, before holding out a Pokéball towards his Meema, who tapped it with one of her tails and was sucked in without a struggle, before the ding indicated that he caught her. Unlike a certain someone else, he didn't cheer about the capture, mainly as it wasn't a proper capture, but something to protect her from most stray Pokéballs. True, a Snag Ball, or something along those lines, would still be able to capture her, but the only people who could make and use them were in Orre, only using them if the need arises. He then released her from the Pokéball before filling out the registration on his Pokédex and assigning his Meema as the non-battling Pokémon he had.

"Thank you for fully registering your details, Adam Kitsune," the Pokédex chimed. "I, Dexter, am glad to announce that you are now certified as a Kanto/Johto Region Pokemon Trainer. Your new cash account has now been credited with 5,000 Pokédollars, courtesy of the League as starting funds to all new Trainers, and you are now eligible to take on the Gym Challenge in both Kanto and Johto. However, registration for the Johto Gym Challenge has closed for this year, and registration for this year's Kanto Gym Challenge is closing next week. You can register for the Challenge at any Pokémon Center in the Region, and the nearest one in Kanto is in Viridian City. You are also eligible to obtain a Contest Pass, although registration to receive a Contest Pass for Kanto this year doesn't start until next month, and registration for a Johto Contest Pass this year has also closed."

/You know, maybe you should get a Contest Pass so that you can show me off in the Kanto Contests,/ Ninetales noted. /I've always wanted to have a go at them myself, but I had to look after you until now./

"Yeah… I'll see what I can do," Adam replied. "Anyway, we're wasting time – we need to get to Viridian City as soon as possible. Thanks again, Professor Oak."

"No problem. Well, good luck, Adam," Oak nodded, before waving him off. But, once he had left, the Professor frowned. There was something about that boy which reminded him of his grandson's old rival, although exactly what it was he couldn't put his finger on. He then turned his attention to the Egg he had recently found, and wondered if there was a link between that Egg, Adam, the recent actions of Team Rocket and the rumors coming from the Orre Region…

* * *

**And finally, we can get the plot rolling. What challenges will await Adam up ahead? Will he run into members of a Team soon? And what will his first catch be? You'll have to find out latter... although it might not be who you expect.**


	5. A Braviary Preparation

**This is a shorter chapter than the previous two, but seeing as we've hit 300 views - which isn't that bad - and the fact that I'm currently tossing some ideas in my head about how the first main 'battle' is going to go down, but with no luck so far, I decided to post the first part of the planned chapter now. And, yeah, it's almost like what happened to the Chosen one all those years ago, but this time with Pokémon which have migrated from Unova to Kanto. Besides, with how these Pokémon act, they possibly would be better suited to this situation.**

**Oh, and so far, only one vote (barring my votes, which would only help break most ties) has been made in the poll on my profile, but thinking about it, I could indeed play with that option, especially seeing as the Egg's 'mother', if it's that, would had passed down the crush towards her Trainer down in a way.**

**Also, favourites and reviews will be grateful. **

* * *

"Speech"

/Thoughts and\or Telepathy/

'sPoké'

**"Signs"**

* * *

Possibly one of the more famous of the routes among Pokémon, Route 1, which connected Pallet Town to Viridian City, was once known as where the Spearow Gang lived. However, thanks to the help of a Pidgeot, the Fearow which had led the gang was killed, causing the gang to split up. However, over time, a flock of Rufflet and Vullaby Pokémon migrated from Unova to Kanto, and normally they would leave Trainers alone. However, due to the actions of one of the trainers who had already gone down Route 1 recently, the Rufflet flock was getting restless, wanting to take their anger out on the nearest source which they can find. They were smart enough not to take their anger out on the local Pidgey population, as the Pidgeot which lead them was the one who killed the Fearow in the first place, but the Braviary which was the alpha male wanted to teach the humans a lesson for what they did.

* * *

Not knowing what lay ahead, Adam, Ninetales and Eevee started to walk down Route 1, the Ninetales suggesting that straying off the beaten path would cause nothing but trouble.

"Yeah, you're right there," Adam admitted. He knew that leaving the Route would mean a higher increase in Wild Pokémon encounters, and he didn't want to risk his Eevee's life much. "I mean, it wouldn't be safe for her out there, even though we can protect ourselves."

'Yeah, it's not like I'll be able to take on a flock of Spearow,' the Eevee added. 'Maybe one or two of the weaker ones, but not any on par with the ones you've faced.'

"Yeah, and even though I know a few things, I wouldn't be able to last against a pack of them. But the Pokémon don't bother the routes that much, unless you stray into certain areas," Adam pointed out. "Tall grass, caves and certain buildings being some of the areas where one can be ambushed by a Pokémon."

/Then again, there are also Pokémon which may attack even outside of those areas,/ Ninetales noted in reply.

"Yeah, that's true… It all depends on different factors, as you've already told me before, Meema."

/You don't have to keep on calling me your Meema if you don't want to,/ Ninetales pointed out. /I mean, you are of age in a way./

"Yeah, I know, but I prefer calling you Meema," Adam countered with a friendly tone. He found out that a Ninetales is of a responsible age according to other Pokémon on their ninth birthday the same day Ninetales found out about his Aura, mainly as they mentally mature twice as fast as humans, even though they can live for over 27 times the average life expectancy of a Trainer, which was about 30 years. The ones which live longer than that often move to becoming a Pokémon Professor, Pokémon Breeder, Gym Leader or member of the Pokémon Elite eventually.

Even though Adam's grandfather was once offered a role in the Pokémon Elite before his untimely demise, he turned the offer down for a few reasons. His main one was the fact that he wanted to stay at his new home, plus there was also the fact that the members of the Pokémon Elite have to be present at every single Conference of the Region they represented – and he didn't want to be burdened with having to go to the Indigo Plateau every single year. And there was also the fact that he wanted to retire from training as well for good.

Adam had learned from Ninetales that nearly every member of the Elite specialized in a single Type, just like most Gym Leaders do. For example, Flint of the Sinnoh Elite sticks to using Fire-Types. However, there is also a Champion in every region who leads the Elite. Due to the fact that Kanto and Johto were so close together, as well as the fact that one of the old Johto Champions gave up the role to their Kanto counterpart, they shared the same Champion and some of the Elites even though they had separate Conferences: the Indigo Conference for Kanto and the Silver Conference for Johto. One of the things which Adam learned is that the four strongest Elite members and the Champion form a special challenge towards aspiring Pokémon Masters who place high enough in a Conference, often by winning or, in some cases, being the runner up in one of the region's Conferences.

* * *

While Adam's mind was wondering, the Braviary saw him, and decided that he would be the one to learn a lesson for what the other human with their Charmander did to his Vullaby daughter. 'All right, you know when I said someone had to pay for my daughter dying? Well, we've got someone ripe for the punishment coming our way,' he told the Rufflets which were in hiding with him. 'Remember what you were taught: be swift, fast and true, and make the humans realize that they should NEVER mess with the Brave Buzz Flock!' That got him a load of cheers from the Rufflets, although one of them wondered if attacking another human would be the right thing to do. Then again, the leader sometimes had a few slip-ups, but nothing which was really major in terms of damage to the flock.

* * *

**And with that, the first part of the Rufflet sub-arc has begun. What will happen when the two forces collide? Will Adam catch his first Pokémon by luck then? Will Ninetales burn the Braviary to the ground during this? And will an encounter with an evil group be in the cards soon? Find out next time, When Rufflets Attack, in Power of the Kitsune! Unless you are reading this and the next chapter is already posted...**

**...but if not, and you can't wait, here's a mini-preview of the next chapter, which introduces Adam's Pokedex and its function of scanning Pokemon.**

* * *

Adam pulled out his Pokédex, and, while dodging the attacks of the birds, scanned one of the Pokémon which was around him.

"Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon," his Pokedex chimed. "These male pokémon will stand up to massive opponents, not out of courage, but out of recklessness."

The Ninetales-raised Trainer noted that there were two more information slots in the Pokédex about Rufflets, but both of them were locked somehow. He then scanned his Eevee to see if any of the info changed if an owned Pokémon was scanned.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, these special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. No Special Information available for Eevee. This Eevee is Level 5, female, has a Serious Nature, the Adaptability Ability and knows the moves Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack and Attract."


	6. When Rufflets Attack

**And so, the first 'fight' scene is about to begin. It might not be as epic as a proper Trainer battle, but at least we can see Adam's two Pokémons in action for the first time. Then again, with their leader being Level 63, the Rufflets have somewhat of the upper hand... Or do they? To find out, read on.**

**And, as per normal, faves and reviews are appreciated. Especially with this chapter, as I would like to know just how well (or poorly) I did with the battle scene.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to the 500 or so views I have gotten so far, and the 175+ visitors to the story as a whole, with 100 visitors to the first chapter alone.**

* * *

"Speech"

/Thoughts and\or Telepathy/

'sPoké'

**"Signs"**

* * *

Adam decided to stop for a while so that his party could have something to eat. The Ninetales-raised human had quite a lot of Berries, especially the more filling ones, as well as a good supply of Pokémon food which was not only cheap to buy compared to buying human food, but was something he could eat as well. But, as he sat down and was about to open up his bag…

'Charge!' The Braviary called out, and suddenly a flock of Rufflets started to dive towards the group… but the call gave Adam enough time to react to it. He dived out of the way of the first wave, while his Eevee managed to avoid the attack thanks to her small size.

Ninetales, on the other hand, would had been hit, if it wasn't for a quick Hex towards the Rufflets which were on a collision course with herself, causing their wings to seize up and making them drop like stones to the floor, knocking them out.

"Gee, I never knew there were any Pokémon which were as bad as those Spearows," Adam commented to his Pokémon.

/Well, maybe you should use the Pokédex so that you know a bit more about them, seeing as I've never seen them in the 100 or so years I've been alive,/ Ninetales noted.

Adam nodded before he pulled out his Pokédex, and, while dodging the attacks of the birds, scanned one of the Pokémon which was around him.

"Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon," his Pokedex chimed. "These male pokémon will stand up to massive opponents, not out of courage, but out of recklessness."

The Ninetales-raised Trainer noted that there were two more information slots in the Pokédex about Rufflets, but both of them were locked somehow. He then scanned his Eevee to see if any of the info changed if an owned Pokémon was scanned.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, these special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. No Special Information available for Eevee. This Eevee is Level 5, female, has a Serious Nature, the Adaptability Ability and knows the moves Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack and Attract."

"Hmm… Hey, why do you have five moves?" Adam asked his Eevee. "I thought most Pokémon could only use four at a time?"

'That's because that fifth move's my special toy~' Eevee replied with a smirk. 'Just you watch and learn.'

The Eevee walked over towards some of the flock as they charged, and winked. 'Hey big boys~ Why don't you come down here so that we can have some fun?~' And then, a flurry of pink hearts started to emit from the Eevee, heading straight towards the Rufflets. And as soon as they hit home, their eyes became filled with hearts as the move took effect.

'Now, I know you big boys want a piece of me, but only one of you can have me, so I suggest you fight to determine who will get to play with me~' she lustfully told the poor saps she had under her paw. And, without further ado, the Attract-effected Pokémon started to fight each other.

/Interesting use of that move there,/ Ninetales noted. /But you're not the only one who can use Attract in that way~/ And then, getting up, she released a wave of hearts which hit all of the Rufflets around her… and Adam by accident, although she didn't notice at first. The Rufflets effected started to flock on her tails… which was a bad move for them, as she then unleashed her signature Tail Curse move/ability… which would suddenly blind and deafen the Rufflets touching her tails, causing them to fly about and hit each other, not knowing where they were.

"That's a real nice curse you've done there~" Adam noted with a hint of lust in his voice due to the effects of Attract.

/Yeah, anyway… you'd better try using your skills to protect me,/ Ninetales replied, realizing that Adam was hit by the Attract as well. Thankfully, Adam had some resistance towards Attract, meaning that he can stop himself from doing something really rash, but she decided to use the Attract to the group's advantage, especially after seeing the Braviary which was leading the flock. /Especially from that big bad eagle – why don't you give him a taste of your flames?/

Adam knew what she was commanding him to do: to use his Ember attack on the leader, and try to take him down. So, he jumped into the air, charged up the attack, and spat out the flames once he was within range, singeing a few of the Braviary's feathers. But that just served to piss him off even more.

'Do you really think the same move which killed my daughter will work on me? I think not! Eat Brave Bird!' And then the Braviary charged at Adam with the attack, causing the Ninetales-raised human to summon a quick Protect to try and guard from the attack. If it wasn't for the attempt, the attack would have knocked Adam out or worse due to the sheer power of the attack. But his Protect wasn't perfect enough to fully defend from the attack, and some of the damage got through – enough to force Adam to one knee, wincing with pain

'Hah! For a punk like you, you really don't know how to handle yourself. Now I'll take great pleasure from… Huh?'

Everyone stopped and turned towards Adam, the blazing Aura coating his body as if he was on fire.

'No way…'

'Is that…?'

The Rufflets and even Adam's Eevee were unsure about what was going on at first, but Ninetales knew exactly what it was: it was the full potential of the Kitsune Aura, something which only triggers as a last resort, and for good reason: the move it was about to perform would wear the user out to the brink of fainting.

To those who were looking in Adam's direction, it looked like his eyes were as red as a Ninetales' eyes and the Aura he had seemed to be of the form of a Ninetales as well, although the Aura was of a light blue – the same coloration of a Shiny Ninetales. Then, Adam begun putting his hands together before, with a flash of light from his eyes, he fired off the attack the Aura had charged up right at the Braviary, which was so fast that not even a Teleport would had saved him. But, moments after firing off the shot, Adam started to black out a bit, the Aura fading back to nothing, although thanks to the hit, which cooked the Braviary into roast eagle, the rest of the flock started to flee, led by the Rufflet which had not taken part in the battle at all. They didn't want to suffer the same fate as their late leader, for one.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby…

"Did you just see that? That was a huge burst of fire… almost like what the legends state about the Fusion Flare," a male voice commented.

"Yeah… and that means there must be a rare Pokémon which caused that," another voice added – this one female.

"Well, I suspect it'll be heading towards the city, especially if it already has a Trainer, and when we catch that Pokémon…"

"Our boss will be sure to promote us to the higher ranks!"

"Indeed… Let's just hope that those Dark Aura fools won't take our prize from us…"

* * *

**Holy Arceus, that was too close for him, but thanks to his Aura, he managed to end the fight in one shot, although doing so had worn him out to near-fainting. That's the main downside of that move: it might have 200 power and cranks up the Special Attack to the max for the attack, but in return it only has 1PP - afterwards, the Aura dissipates - it knocks Adam's HP down to 1, and the Special Attack drops down two stages compared to before the attack was used.**

**Although who are the two people who saw the attack, who do they work for, why did they compare that move to Fusion Flare... and just who the heck do they mean by Dark Aura?**

**Anyway, here's the current status of both of Adam's Pokémon:**

* * *

**Nine-Tipped Flaming Kitsune (Ninetales - Level 67: 12432 EXP TNL)**

**Main Ability: Flash Fire**

**High Ability: Tail Curse**

**Friendship: 255/255**

**HP: 220/220**

**Moves known: Hex, Attract, Tail Curse, other moves which have yet to be shown**

**Eevee (Eevee - Level 10: 206 EXP TNL)**

**Main Ability: Adaptability**

**High Ability: [Hidden]**

**Friendship: 86/255**

**HP: 35/35**

**Moves known: Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Attract, Growl**

**Adam (Ninetales-Raised Human - Equivalent Level 32: 1656 EXP TNL)**

**Main Ability: Kitsune Aura (Doubles as Adaptability)**

**High Ability: ?**

**Mood (Friendship): 132/255**

**HP: 7/118**

**Moves known: Ember, Protect, Quick Attack, ?**


	7. Enter N (N Chapter)

**So, this is the fifth chapter of the story, not counting the intro and the prologue, and for this, I have something special. You see, while the main plot is Adam's story, things do happen outside of Kanto which may affect his journey. And one such person who has a major role is N, the King of Team Plasma. Now, there are some theories that N might be a Pokémon, and that may or may not be true in this story. You'll just have to read on to find out.**

**Oh, and for the record: I do not own N, or any of the characters mentioned in this part of the story, barring Adam. I don't own Pokémon either, but that's already in the disclaimer at the start of this story.**

* * *

"Speech"

/Thoughts and\or Telepathy/

'sPoké'

**"Signs"**

* * *

While Adam was recovering from having to use that special move, and a duo looked on with the intent of trying to capure what they believed was a rare Pokémon, all the way over in Unova a green-haired youth was rummaging through a set of ruins on an island, as if he was looking for something. Before the incident which caused a certain group to split into two – the very same group which he was once connected with – he remembered that there were some experiments being done behind his back. Mainly as said experiments he would disagree with, what with all the harm they would cause the Pokémon who underwent them – and in fact, he had managed to shut down some of those projects, or so he thought.

As he was searching through the ruined base, a Zoura followed him. While the youth could understand how Pokémon talked, there was something about him which the Zoura liked, although he couldn't put a paw on it quite yet. Then again, he did see the green-haired youth as his papa, mainly as he raised him from since he was an Egg.

The youth kneeled down in front of some sort of terminal, and started to try and repair the broken wires so that he could get access to it and learn just exactly what was going on here. He tried connecting one of the wires directly to the motherboard, but was greeted with a few electrical sparks. And, one of the sparks hit him, and for a moment the Zoura thought that the youth's appearance was wavering, as if an Illusion was being dispelled… although moments later, it settled back to how it was before, and the Zoura took it to be a trick of the light.

"Ah, there we go," the youth finally noted as he finished his 'repairs' of the terminal. He knew that the repairs wouldn't last forever, but it would last enough for what he was about to do. He turned the terminal on, and the familiar shield logo of Team Plasma appeared. With a few taps on the screen, he managed to get into the system, and then he found three files of interest.

* * *

The first file he checked was identified by the number 649… and when he opened the file up, he frowned. He recognized the file as being one of the projects that he had shut down before the split, but it was clear that the side which wasn't loyal to him had restarted the Genesect Project and, from the looks of the data, completed creating five such Pokémon, of which one was shiny.

The second file wasn't much better, either. It detailed about a device which would allow the user to brainwash and control other Trainer's Pokémon. He noticed that project started just days after the split occurred, which really got under his skin. If it wasn't for his 'father', Ghetsis, this project would never have gotten approved.

And then, the final file was a report about another Team. Although there wasn't much data on them on that terminal, he was able to learn that after Cyrus went MIA, possibly KIA, in the Distortion World, Team Galactic was almost disbanded, but then a Mr. Adros Verich came in and made their Admins an offer – with his help and research, they will be able to create a new universe where they will rule. And, once they had agreed to the terms, Adros introduced them to the three Admins of Cipher which were still at large and loyal to him: Lovrina, Snattle and Venus.

This led to the creation of the team which was known as Neo Cipher to those inside of it, and also in advertisements created by Mars and Venus – but the first time one of the Neo Cipher Peons were caught by the cops and asked who they worked for, he bluffed and called the group Team Dark Aura, after the Shadow Pokémon they were working on. The name ended up sticking, and Adros decided that, barring Mars and Venus – who were well-known as being the duo handling Neo Cipher's ads – all of the higher-ranking Peons who were trusted enough to learn about the Shadow Pokémon were informed that, should they be captured, to claim that they work for Team Dark Aura, and not Neo Cipher.

* * *

The youth frowned. From the looks of the report – which was created by Ghetsis, no less – he supported Neo Cipher's actions privately, but he never openly stated that, most likely because of the Head of Science of Neo Plasma, Colress, thinking that the Shadow Pokémon isn't the true potential of Pokémon.

He would go and inform the authorities about this, but the main problem was that if he did do that, he would have to inform them about who he was: Natural Harmonia 'N' Gropius, the King of Team Plasma. And he knew that at least one member of the International Police was looking for him – but, then again, after Ghetsis managed to escape thanks to the Shadow Triad, which led to the creation of Neo Plasma by his hands, he was most likely high up on the list of criminals to arrest.

However, there was someone else whom he could inform about Neo Plasma's actions: Rood, the only Sage who was freed and, in return, worked with the members of Team Plasma still loyal to N in the old safehouse in Driftveil City to make Pokémon lives much better, while also acting as a place where lost or kidnapped Pokémon which are recovered can live until their Trainers come to recover them. And hopefully, N thought as he left the ruins before calling on a Lapras to allow him to leave the island, he'll be able to pass the message on to those who will be best suited to deal with the situation, like the so-called Chosen One he had heard his Pokémon talk about so much…

* * *

**And with that, the first of the N chapters has been completed. Please let me know if you liked how I did this chapter. I am also open to comments about how I should deliver these 'extra' chapters. Should I do them like I am planning on currently doing them, placing them every fifth chapter, or if I should split it up so that the N chapters are separate from the main chapters, at least until the two sides merge together if they do merge?**

**Either way, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, which revealed the history behind Team Dark Aura / Neo Cipher, while taking a few cues from the amine, such as the events of N's first appearance in the amine and Team Plasma's device which takes over Pokémon's minds, as well as the two Gen V games, Black/White and Black/White 2. Also, thank goodness Mars wasn't called Venus in the English version of the Gen IV games, otherwise Team Dark Aura would have TWO Venuses: the one from Colosseum, who was one of the few members of Cipher which weren't taken out by the end of the game, and the Galactic Admin Venus.**

**Next up: Adam finally makes it to Viridian City, but trouble's brewing on the horizon...**


	8. Rockets at Viridian City

**I had hoped for the first encounter with Team Rocket to be in this chapter, but with how things are going, the encounter will be happening next chapter. But for now, we get to learn a bit more about how things work, and learn about the Big Eight. Who are the Big Eight? Read on to find out!**

**Oh, and thanks to** **The Keeper of Worlds for the first review of the story - as such, he was given the chance to name two of the characters who show up in this chapter.**

**Remember to review and follow so that you can keep up with the story - and why don't you also check out the poll on my profile? I've decided to cut the choices down to 6 to make it easier for all of us, and, should things go as planned, the results will come into play in the story after the second N chapter.**

* * *

As the sun begun to set on the first day of the journey, Adam finally reached the outskirts of Viridian City, still worn out from having used that one move. He was about to walk into Viridian City when Officer Jenny stopped him and questioned him as to why he was out so late, and why the Pokémon he had weren't inside any Pokéballs. She was suspicious that he might be one of those thieves working for Team Rocket, and the two Pokémon he had were ones which he had stolen.

"They don't like being inside their Pokéballs, ma'am," Adam informed her, before showing her his Pokédex to prove who he was, and that the Pokémon with him were his. "But to be frank, I need to get to the Pokémon Center ASAP – after that attack which that Braviary made on us, I'm close to blacking out," he added, showing the wound which the Brave Bird had inflicted on him. It wasn't bleeding, but if it was any deeper it would be bleeding.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place? Anyway, I suggest you at least put your Ninetales in her Pokéball, and…"

"Na, she'll be able to keep up with us," Adam noted.

"Well, if that's the case, I suggest you hop into the side car along with your Eevee, and I'll drive you over to the Center," the officer noted, to which Adam nodded. He then hopped into the side car of her motorcycle, and then his Eevee hopped onto his lap, landing with her butt close to his crotch, which made Adam wince a bit. She then revved up the engine and shot off down the road towards the Pokémon Center, and Ninetales ran after it, keeping close by.

As they left, a young male sneaked out of the shadows, and walked over to a pair of wanted posters which were on the wall – one depicting the shadow of a male which wasn't him, and another depicting the shadow of a female. With a snicker, he ripped the two posters off of the wall, before walking back into the shadows where the duo whose shadows were on the posters was hiding.

The male, who looked to be about 21 years of age, took hold of the posters, and noted, "Well, at least they got our good sides with these, right sis?"

The female, who also looked about 21 years old, replied, "Maybe, maybe not… But I suspect that the twerp who just got a ride is the owner of that Pokémon who used that move."

The younger-looking male just sat down, as the older one replied, "Yeah, and he seems to have a strong Ninetales as well… Maybe that Pokémon is the one who used the move?"

"Well, they seem to be going to the Pokémon Center… which is where the Boss wanted us to hit tonight anyway. So we might get lucky and snag ourselves a strong Pokémon for once, Connor!"

"Yeah… Come on, sis, Zoro, we've got a job to do." Connor replied.

"Hey! Just because you're my twin brother, doesn't mean you can act like that!" the female countered, slapping her brother on the head and messing up his red hair in the process.

"Claire! You messed up my hair again!" Conner pointed out, and the two were about to fight, but a growl from the other reminded them that they had a job to do. So, the trio walked off towards the Pokémon Center, ready for the heist which they were about to try and pull.

* * *

The streets of Viridian City were oddly quiet, barring the revving of Officer Jenny's motorbike as it shot through the streets, being closely tailed by a Ninetales. The Ninetales-raised human who was in the sidecar was holding onto the sides for dear life, not knowing what was about to happen. "This is wilder than that one time when I was chased by a bunch of Tauros," Adam commented.

"What? I can't hear you over how fast we are going!" Jenny shouted in reply.

"Nothing!" Adam shouted in reply. "Well, nothing apart from are we nearly there yet?"

"It's just up ahead! Hold on, this is going to be tricky!" And then Adam saw the Viridian Pokémon Center up ahead, and he realized that they were going too fast to park in front of the door… but Jenny knew what she was doing, hitting the brakes before turning the bike in such a way that it powerslided into the Pokémon Center… and stopped right in front of the desk, causing the Nurse Joy to frown.

"Honestly, I've lost count of how many times you've done that, Jenny," Joy pointed out. "Can you at least not be as much as a daredevil?"

"But this is an emergency! This Trainer here's badly wounded after being attacked by a Braviary!"

"Really? Well, why didn't you say so in the first place, Jenny?"

"But I just did," she replied, causing both Ninetales and Eevee to facefault.

"Look, if you two have finished talking, I really need this wound looked at," Adam noted, lifting his t-shirt to show the wound to Joy.

"Oh my… You should consider yourself lucky that the wound wasn't much deeper than that; otherwise you might have been bleeding to death by now. Blissey, prepare a bed for one Minor Injury Patient," she informed one of the Pokémon which was working there.

'Will do!' the Blissey replied.

"Oh, and while I'm here, can you do the registration for the Kanto Gym Challenge for me, please?" Adam asked.

"Got it… Are you planning to do the Big Eight challenge, or are you going to work for any eight badges?" Joy asked.

"The… Big Eight? What's that?" Adam asked.

* * *

"The Big Eight are the eight most challenging Gyms in Kanto, and the eight Gyms which the Chosen One challenged," Jenny noted.

"The challenge starts off in Pewter City, where the Rock-Solid Pokémon Breeder, Brock, awaits Trainers who are starting out on their journey," Joy added.

"Then it's off to Cerulean City, where the Sensational Sisters take on challengers. Most trainers will challenge one of the main three, but those after the Big Eight are challenged by the Tomboyish Mermaid herself, Misty."

"Then, in Vermilion City, the Lightning American Lt. Surge awaits with his Raichu who has been through wars with him as the third stage of the Big Eight. A lot of trainers fall at this point, and stop taking on the challenge after losing to him, but a strong-willed Trainer will manage to surpass him."

"After that, Erika, the Nature-Loving Princess from Celadon City, is the next stop in the Big Eight tour. She's well-known for making Trainers battle with a Pokémon of each stage of the evolution chain which they have."

"The fifth challenge of the Big Eight is Janine, the Poisonous Ninja Mistress. Her Gym, located just outside Fuchsia City, is just as much of a test of a trainer's skill as it is for their Pokémon."

"Saffron City is the next stop in the Big Eight tour, where the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon, Sabrina, resides – assuming that she's not out filming a film, which she sometimes does from time to time. But she always makes sure to be there for a Gym Battle within 48 hours of a challenger arriving in Saffron."

"The seventh member of the Big Eight is the Hotheaded Riddle Master himself, Blaine. He's helped Cinnabar Island be restored after the volcano erupted there, but the location of his Gym – and even of the man himself – is a mystery Trainers have to solve."

"And finally, the final gym of the Big Eight is right here in Viridian, although no-one knows who the leader of the Gym is for sure – it seems to change on a monthly basis at times. However, the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, otherwise known as the Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer, used to be the Gym Leader there, and some people would say that if he ever disbanded Team Rocket, his experience with rare Pokémon would make him a good returning Gym Leader. Although before he would be allowed to return as a Gym Leader, I'll want to give him a stern talking to first," Jenny added.

* * *

"Well, that is interesting and all, but aren't you forgetting that I'm waiting to be looked at?" Adam pointed out, just before a group of Blissey picked him up gently and started to take him off to the bed prepared for him. "And I think I'll take on that challenge," he added before disappearing with the Blissey into the Minor Injury Unit of the Pokémon Center.

Eevee started to head towards the unit, but another Blissey blocked her from entering. 'You have to wait until we've healed your Trainer before you're allowed in,' she told Eevee.

/Well, just as long as you don't take advantage of him like some of your kind might do,/ Ninetales warned. /Besides, I'm his Meema./

'Oh, that won't happen… but I've never heard of a Trainer being raised by a Pokémon, especially not a Ninetales, before.'

/Well, things happened, and he ended up homeless and parentless nine years ago – so I took him in and raised him as if he was my child. Although I sometimes see him as something more…/

* * *

**So, it seems like the duo we saw earlier on are part of Team Rocket, but who is this Zoro kid who is helping them? And just what are they planning to do? We'll be finding out in the next chapter, where we'll Rocket All Night. I know, it's a bad pun...**

**Ninetales: Do you really think I'll let you get away with such a pun?**

**...Eek! See you next time! *Flees***

**Ninetales: *Sighs* Might as well wait for him here - he's ****_bound_**** to return here eventually... And then I can teach him a lesson for harming my poor, poor son as well as the pawful pun he made.**


	9. Rocket All Night

**Well, here we are - the next chapter of Power of the Kitsune is here. We finally get a major fight, and... Gak!**

***The mod is suddenly ambushed by a load of tails, which grapple onto him***

**Ninetales: I knew you would be coming back here~ I am not happy about what you did to my son, so I think it's time you get punished~**

**Look, I'm sorry about that - I needed to show the readers his full... *The mod then gets gagged by one of her tails***

**Ninetales: I don't need to know why you did it - but you did it, and so I'll have to punish you for doing so. Oh, he doesn't own anything here which isn't his, but you should know that by now. And I think he both wants to thank DarkFoxKit for his assistance with this chapter, and for you guys to keep up with the reviews and the like, so I might as well pass those messages on. Now, while you enjoy reading this chapter, I'll enjoy every moment of the punishment I'm going to give him. *She then slinks off, carrying a struggling mod in her tails***

* * *

After about an hour in the Minor Injury Unit, Adam was healed enough to be allowed to go out into the lobby to contact Professor Oak to inform him on how things were going. The wound he had from the Braviary's Brave Bird attack had healed to a scar thanks to the Blissey who healed him, but he knew that he wasn't completely healed just yet, and was taking it slow. As he sat down in front of the phone in the gown which he was given – his t-shirt, which was ripped where the attack had landed on him, had to be 'decontaminated and repaired', although he suspected that it was most likely going to be replaced – he thought back to the moment when he felt the Aura inside of him well up. Was that move something which his Meema knew he could use?

Still, he decided to punch in the familiar number for the Oak Residence, and after a few rings, Professor Oak answered the call.

"Ah, it's nice to see you Adam… although why are you dressed in that gown?" Oak asked.

"Long story short, a Braviary almost killed me, but… There's something which I'm curious about. You see, just after I was hit by that move, that Kitsune seemed to create a Fire-Type attack which I've never seen before. It was this big fireball which had this X-shaped corona around it, and it seemed to shimmer with a blue Aura, but after it fired it off, it ended up on the verge of fainting…" To a casual listener, they wouldn't know who Adam was on about by 'that Kitsune', but Adam, Oak and Ninetales knew exactly whom he was on about.

"Hmm… I can't say I've heard of that move before… However, it seems to be somewhat like that Signature Move which Professor Juniper once told me about. I don't suppose you've ever heard about the story of the two brothers which used to rule over Unova?"

"I can't say that I have," Adam admitted. "Meema never told me it."

"Well, from what I have heard…" But, before the Professor could begin telling the story, the sound of a doorbell on his end attracted his attention. "Oh, sorry – my food's arrived. I'll tell you about it the next chance I get," he apologized, before disconnecting the call.

Adam sighed, before getting up and beginning to walk towards the Minor Injury Unit, where he was due to spend the night, but as he passed where Eevee and Ninetales were relaxing, next to the door leading to the Minor Injury Unit, an alarm went off, before the voice of Officer Jenny started blaring though an intercom system:

"Attention people of Viridian City: We have received reports that the Chaos and Catastrophe Twins from Team Rocket are operating in the area. I repeat: We have received reports that the Chaos and Catastrophe Twins are operating in Viridian City right now. Please return your…"

What she was about to say next was interrupted by the smashing of glass, as a pane of the window which was part of the lobby's roof was broken through. And then, moments later, a few smoke pellets dropped down, covering the lobby in smoke when they went off.

"What's going on here?" Adam asked no-one in particular, before he could just barely make out the silhouettes of three people jumping down from the broken roof and landing on the floor, but not on any of the glass shards. And then, as the smoke begun to clear, they started to chant something.

"To protect the world from death and destruction," a female voice called out from where the silhouettes were.

"To empower all people with just how we function!" a male voice added, as the smoke cleared, showing both a red-haired male and a blue-haired female, both wearing black clothes with a big red R on the front of the t-shirt, who looked like they were twins and a black-haired boy who had a strange grin on his face, and a grey t-shirt with a big red R on the front as well.

"To save the powers of ideals and truths," the female continued.

"To stop the evils which are in the youths!" the red-haired male noted, carrying on the motto which the duo had made up.

The female twirled, before striking a pose which a model would strike when in front of the cameras. "Claire!"

The red-haired male brushed his hair, before striking a pose himself, as if his right hand was a gun which he was holding next to his left shoulder. "And Conner!"

"Causing Chaos, we'll Rocket past the speed of sound!" Claire finished her part of the motto as the duo then stood together in an imposing look.

"Surrender now, or you'll be Catastrophe-bound!" Conner added, finishing his part of the motto.

And then the boy jumped into the air, before… he shifted in a purple light into a slate-gray fox with red highlights. He then grabbed a random pamphlet from the nearby stand in his mouth, before landing in front of Claire and Connor, before he yipped, 'Look what Zoro found!'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Unova…

A blue-haired Trainer, wearing a similar outfit to what Connor was wearing, but with the clothes being white rather than black, sneezed, causing him to nearly lose control of his jetpack and near-missing the other two who he was flying with.

"Careful there, James! Just because those twerps defeated us, doesn't mean that you can crash into us!" The red-haired female, who was wearing a similar outfit to Claire, but it being white rather than black, berated her blue-haired partner.

"You mean thanks to those Cottonee, Jessie," James counters. "I think some of their Cotton Spore got in my nose…"

"Quit crying," the third member of the trio replied: an English-talking Meowth. "Once we get back to the base, we'll clean up and get ready for our next plan."

"And this time, we won't fail!" Jessie added, as the trio flew off back to their base.

* * *

Back in Kanto…

"Wait, you're Team Rocket?" Adam asked, somewhat angry. He had heard from Ninetales about some groups like Team Rocket which have been problematic in the past, especially for Pokémon.

"You've got a problem with that, nitwit?" Conner countered.

"Yeah, I do! And when I have a problem, I work to get a solution, but it's unlikely that you'll just give up," Adam noted.

"You're right about that – but you'll end up solutionless after this! Marill, get ready to water them down!" Claire called out, before releasing a Marill from her Pokéball.

"Nice thinking there, sis. Pawniard! Distract them while we find that Pokémon which will make our careers!" He then released his Pawniard, which as soon as he had gotten out of his Pokéball, quickly went for a Scratch on Eevee before he could make a single command.

Adam had to act quickly. "Eevee! Dodge and then use Sand Attack to blind the Pawniard! Mee… I mean, Ninetales, prepare to Hex that Marill, if you don't mind!"

'On it!' Eevee called out, but she acted too late to dodge the attack, being hit by the Scratch. However, she recovered quickly and used the attack on the Pawniard, blinding him.

Meanwhile, Ninetales closed her eyes, and before Claire could even make a command, she opened them and they flashed blue, causing the Marill to be Hexed… and it was too much for the Marill, causing her to faint on the spot.

Suddenly, the Zoura charged up towards Ninetales, and unleashed the Hidden Power he was charging up… which caused Ninetales to wince badly due to the Hidden Power being supercharged and of the Dark Type.

"Nice one, Zoro!" Claire cheered. "Teach that Ninetales… wait, she's most likely the one who used that Fusion Flare-like move!"

"Fusion… what?" Adam was confused as to what Claire was on about, but he didn't have the time to ask anything as the duo pulled out a rope net which he quickly realized they were going to try and tangle his Meema up in. He forgot that his Meema could easily burn the ropes off, and jumped in front of her as the duo tossed the net at her, causing the net to tangle up around him.

/Adam!/ Ninetales realized that her son was in danger, but then came up with a plan. /Hey, Eevee, Tackle that Pawniard,/ she noted as she used Helping Hand to boost the strength of the Tackle. And, with her Helping Hand being a lot stronger than anyone but herself and Adam would expect her Helping Hand to be, the Eevee landed a solid blow, knocking the Pawniard out.

"What the…?! Pawniard! That does it… Zoro,_ Hidden Power, Full Blast_!" Conner called out.

'You two are in for a world of pain! Eat _Dark Power_!' And then, the Zoura unleashed a huge shockwave of Dark energy, knocking out Eevee and doing a major number both on Ninetales and Adam.

"Heh, that Eevee didn't even stand a chance, and it looks like your Ninetales won't be able to take much more," Conner noted. "Now give up the Ninetales which knows that Fusion Flare-like move, or I'll let Zoro here have his fun with you… You do know what Zouras and Zoroarks are known to sometimes do to those they detest?"

Adam wasn't sure what that was, but he had a bad feeling that compared to one of Ninetales' curses, it would be a lot worse. "Um… I can't say that I have…"

"Well, let me tell you this: imagine _what you fear most of all_. Take that,_ quintuple it_, and then imagine _an entire reality of that magnitude_. And worst of all, you'll be _unable to escape it, not even by 'dying'_ – although you'll wish that you could die for real. And there would be_ nothing anyone can do to save you from it_, especially if we have anything to say about it…"

"Well, if you want the Pokémon who knows that move you are on about, that wouldn't be a wise thing to do, as only I can make that Pokémon use that move." That was true enough, seeing as only he could use the move – but he didn't mention that. Besides, humans using Aura was rare, but plausible, but a human using a Pokémon move which was a lot like the signature move of a Legendary Pokémon? No-one would believe that unless they saw it, and he didn't want them to know what he could do.

"Oh, I've already thought about that: in that case, he'll make it so that you'll be able to command the Pokémon to use it when we need its power."

"And what if the move wears them out to the brink of fainting? Then what?"

"Then we would use it as a last resort."

"Really now? And what if, say, I commanded them to use it right now?" he bluffed, not intending to really use that move. "Even though it would most likely end up killing most, if not all of us?"

Connor fell for the bluff. "You wouldn't…!"

"Yes, I would. Besides,_ how can a man die better, than facing fearful odds_? Ninetales… No restrictions.**_ Blast Burn Charge_**!"

For a moment, Ninetales was confused, as she didn't know what he was on about, but she didn't show it – and, when she red Adam's mind, she knew what his plan was. She then started to charge up a fireball to use for a Heat Wave, while at the same time charging her body up with a combination of Flame Charge and Helping Hand.

Self-preservation kicked into both Connor's and Claire's minds and they both called out, "Stop! We'll leave you alone… Just stop her from killing us!" The leaving him alone part was most likely a lie, but they would rather stay alive to inform the Boss about the rare Pokémon they found and almost captured than die.

"Well, when you put it that way… I think it's time for you three to blast off like the Rockets you are. Ninetails! _20% power Blast Burn Charge_! **FIRE**!"

Ninetails then released the attack combination – which was really at full power – and when it hit the trio, it sent them flying into the sky, possibly causing them to comment on how they've been blasted off for the first time. She then went over to Adam, and helped him burn the ropes off of him.

/That was some fine trickery you did there, son,/ Ninetales noted. /Making them think that my _'Blast Burn Charge'_ was in fact your special move… How very Kitsune-like~/ She giggled at the last comment she made.

"Yeah, well… let's heal up, rest up and get out of here before the press gets here tomorrow morning," Adam noted, planning to get away as quickly as possible. "I don't have time to spare for questions…"

* * *

**Ninetales: Well, I'll give him credit here - he has somewhat made up for indirectly harming my son. But not enough to escape the punishment he deserves, of which I've dealt the first two parts. Now he's drained - in more ways than one~ - and his mind is currently completely under my control... which will help when She hopefully comes along to finish off his punishment. Now, unless you want me to have my way with you as well, I suggest you leave a review and either a like or a follow (or both) if you haven't already done so. But first, I need to make a deal with a pink kitten so that his punishment is finished. So I'll see you lot next time... if not before~ Oh, and don't forget to pop over to his profile and choose one to three of the poll choices... Chao!**


	10. Cries of the Combees

**Dang it... Why does this keep happening to me...**

***Auro walks in, now currently a Vulpix***

**Note to self: if Ninetales wants me to get a chapter done, then get it done. I mean, thanks to her and a certain kitten, I'm now stuck like this. Well, until I either finally get back into their good books, I find a Fire Stone... or if She chooses to replace my DNA with that of a Pokémon. And if it's the last of them... *Shudders* I'll be screwed.**

**Ninetales: And you'll be my kit... forever~**

**I know, I know! Jeese, having you as a temp mother because of what happened is punishment enough... Anyway, thanks to DarkFoxKit for helping break a tie I had, and to everyone who has waited patiently for this chapter.**

**Ninetales: And don't forget to review and the like, otherwise I might go and play with YOU~ Not to mention that Auro here doesn't own anything which he doesn't own.**

* * *

"Man, it feels good to be back in the wilderness again," Adam sighed with relief as the trio entered Viridian Forest. They managed to leave at the crack of dawn, and with good timing too: just a few more minutes, and the press would had gotten onto him like a swarm of Beedrill. Being in the forest reminded him of when he was still just a young child, and his new Meema was teaching him how to survive in the wild – one of the few advantages living with a Ninetales had over living with humans with regards to preparing for one's Pokémon Journey.

Quite a few Trainers never got a single badge because of how poorly equipped they were for surviving in the wild, meaning that they often ended up in a deep sleep… or down the throat of some of the more dangerous Pokémon. Besides, Adam had seen how true that was when he saw a newly-evolved Charizard gulp down its old Trainer after it had taken too much abuse before it evolved. The same Charizard almost did the same to Adam, but Ninetales jumped in and managed to put the Fire/Flying Pokémon to sleep, giving him enough time to get away. The Pokémon-raised human then swore that, once he became a Trainer, he would treat his Pokémon with respect and dignitary. Especially if he got a Charizard – the last thing anyone wants is an unruly Charizard, which was what Ash once had, no thanks to the old trainer of the Charmander which evolved into his Charizard.

"So, are you going to try and capture some of the Pokémon around here?" the Eevee asked.

"Yeah, if I get lucky enough – heck, even though it won't be useful until at least the second Gym, if we can somehow find a Pikachu or Pichu around here, they would make a good addition to the team," Adam replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, they are very rare to find – they only appear in certain areas of the forest, and not to mention that they can sometimes be shocking~" Ninetales noted.

"Yeah, I know, especially if they evolve with a Thunder Stone, because then they become an Electric powerhouse," Adam added. "Although I wouldn't want to force my Pokémon to evolve if they don't want to… By the way, Eevee, what would you want to evolve into if you do evolve?"

"Well… I've heard of an Eeveelution from this distant region which is said to trump over even Dragons," Eevee replied. "And knowing how much a lot of Trainers like to use Dragon Pokémon, I'd possibly want to evolve into that one… if I knew how I can evolve into one."

"Don't worry about it, Eevee. As soon as we find out what we need to do to make you evolve into that Pokémon, then we'll work on making you evolve that way."

"Thanks, Adam~" the Eevee replied with a smile.

"No problem. Now, all we need to do is…"

And then, almost as if on cue, a whole bunch of Combees appeared, flying towards the group as they were being chased by a swarm of angry Beedrill.

"…get out of the way before those Beedrill decide to attack us as well!" Adam finished, before the trio acted as one and fled off of the beaten track in an attempt to get out of the way of both the Beedrill and the Combees.

It turned out to be a wise move, as the swarms flew past, neither of them paying any attention to the fact that a human, a Ninetales and an Eevee had just ducked into the woods to get out of their way. After a few minutes, the trio walked back to the path, after Adam checked to make sure that there we no other Beedrill around… and then he spotted one of the Combees struggling to even fly off of the ground.

"Oh dear… I think one of those Beedrill had gone and poisoned the poor thing," Ninetales noted as soon as she saw the Combee, which from the jewel on the bottom face was clearly a female.

Adam nodded, before rummaging into his bag, and pulling out a Peecha Berry. Without any help, the poor thing could faint, or worse, die. And besides, she possibly knew something about why the Beedrill were chasing her and the other Combees. "Here, eat this – it'll help you recover," he told her, before lowering the berry to where she was.

The Combee was curious as to why this human was helping her out, but she ate the Peecha Berry, and within moments felt much better as it went and cured her poisoning. She buzzed around Adam a few times, before saying, "Thank you very much, human."

"Don't mention it – I'm always willing to help out. But why were those Beedrill attacking?" Adam asked.

"Well… They were accusing us of taking over their territory, when we already had the territory for a few months!" was the reply.

"Hmm… I see. So, do you remember if they were any sign of anyone once living there when you took the territory?" Adam queried.

"Well… I don't remember much, but I think some of the hives we had been once abandoned…"

"…Well, that's possibly why: I bet those Beedrill used to live here, but abandoned the place due to some reasons. And when they got back to reclaim what was once theirs… you lot had moved in, unaware that the Beedrill used to live here." Adam explained, making a guess about what happened. "Although the only way to prove if that is the case is to try and ask the Beedrill… which is never fun."

"Well… Can you do something about it?" the Combee asked.

"Sure, why not? And, if worst comes to worst, Meema can burn them. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah~" Ninetales replied, standing right next to Adam.

"…Wait, you were raised by a Ninetales?!" the Combee asked in shock. She had heard about Legendary Pokémon possibly looking after humans for a while, but a Ninetales?

"Tell me about it – it was one long nine years with her," Adam noted, stroking his Meema's back. "Not to mention that she saw some potential in me which not many humans have…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Oak's lab, the Professor was looking over the Egg which he had. Thanks to some help from both Professor Rowan and Riley, he had discovered that the Egg which he had was a Rilou egg. However, the Egg itself had confused Riley – not only was the color scheme more of a dark purple than a blue, but it radiated – at least, from what Riley noted - some sort of purple aura: an Aura which normally only Shadow Pokémon had. So why was it that this Egg had that kind of Aura?

In the end, Riley suggested that Oak transfer the Egg into the care of one of the Trainers under his care, although warning them about what could happen with their new Pokémon. So, Oak went and checked on the progress of the Trainers he was supporting… and when he noticed that one of them had yet to capture ANY other Pokémon, he wondered if he should give him the Rilou…

* * *

**Well, it's finally done! And as you can see, Rilou was the one which won the poll thanks to Kit breaking the tie. Although Adam's first encounter with Shadow Pokémon may be coming very soon... Anyway, next time Adam will (most likely) try and talk to the Beedrill, while maybe being ambushed by a Bug-catching Samurai... and that's before they get to Pewter, where an Egg may be waiting for them...**

**Ninetales: Oh, and hopefully the trio you know the most about may be meeting another Child - although if that happens, I bet that a Legendary possibly has a paw in it.**

**Yeah, well... Anyway, I'm off. Hopefully to talk to Her and convince Her to turn me back...**

**Ninetales: Oh no you won't - not until you've gone through your full punishment!**

**Eek! *Auro runs off, being tailed by Ninetales***


End file.
